What I've Done
by DiabloVixen
Summary: Takes Place in Middle of Season 5. Faith is back to her old ways, Glory and Faith have joined forces. Buffy has to face them alone. And just when things can't get worse, a new force is in town, but things aren't quite like the seem.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1 - Introduction-**

This story takes place in season 5, _Faith_ is still evil and still turned against the _Scooby Gang_ and she's around causing trouble again joining forces with _Glory_ just because both hate Buffy as much as the other. The Scooby Gang obviously discover this and are at a loss, not only do they have to face a powerful God, but also Faith the Rogue Slayer who isn't afraid to murder anyone in her way. Dawn's secret about being the key is out but only to the Scooby Gang.. Glory has not found out about the key. This episode takes place sometime after The Body, where Buffy's mother passes.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

-Chapter 2 – Who Are You-

Willow, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Tara are all sitting in the chairs and on the floor of the Magic Box. They are surrounded with old dusty books, obviously trying to find a way to solve their Glory problem and their brand new problem with Faith

"There's gotta be something!" Giles thought allowed, the panic in his voice was obvious.

The gang looked at Giles, the only other time he has acted like this was when he found out that The Judge was assembled and that Angel had joined that other team.

"What about a spell, Will. You could send Glory away until it's too late to do the ritual with the kke—Dawn." Buffy suggested looking up at Willow, Buffy knew her idea was a long shot, but she was just trying to keep everybody thinking positive.

"That won't work, she's too powerful for any type of teleportation spell I'm capable of, plus the last one I did didn't seem to send her very far." Willow said, looking down disappointed in herself.

Buffy got up obviously frustrated and also worried. "I can't fight both of them at once, the only thing we have going for us is that Glory still has no idea where her key is, but if she ever finds out…" Buffy mind was on Dawn, she couldn't say what she imagined could happen to her sister if Glory found out. Her attention was attracted to the clock where she noticed it was late, too late for Dawn to not be home from school yet. She glanced quickly outside... "Where's Dawn?"

Xander looked around guiltily he forgot to tell her… "oh yeah, The Dawnmister told me to tell you she was going to be staying after school for some sort of study thinger."

The bell to the magic shop door rang and everyone turned expecting to see Dawn, they all looked in amazement, the person they least expected was standing at their doorstep.

Dawn lied to Xander. Something she was becoming more and more comfortable with. She went to the school's basketball game with a couple of her friends, she knew Buffy wouldn't have allowed her to go, not with her school grades the way they were. But attending this game was important to her, Owen Andrews was playing and she had a huge crush on him, and word was, he liked her too. She stayed for as long as she thought she could get away with. After saying goodbye to her friends and throwing her backpack over her shoulder she headed out of the gym and headed toward the road. She had stayed a little later then she had originally planned, so she decided to take a shortcut. Dawn took a turn down a dark path, a feeling crept in the pit of her stomach and she looked around uncomfortably.

Three guys came onto the path from out of nowhere.

"Hey guys lookie what we have here." said that largest and tallest member of the group said, he was standing in the middle of his two friends and giving Dawn a sideways glance.

"I'mm late, I got to go home my sis…" Dawn tried to get out while trying to side around the group.

One of the guys grabbed her and threw her back to the ground. They laughed.

"Wats da matta? Where not gonna hurt ya." The leader of the group said then whispered, "much" under his breath sending smirking glances to his friends who began to laugh.

One of the guys grabbed her bag and began to rummage through it. "What ya got in da bag?" He threw her makeup and notebooks to the ground not stopping until he found a twenty dollar bill in the side pocket. He held the twenty in between his finger tips and inspected it, apparently waiting for it to multiply. Then he showed it to the leader and he grabbed it and held it in Dawn's face.

"That's all you have? Tisk tisk, you can't split a twenty three ways...now can you boys?" The two grunted in agreement. "We need something more…" Panic overwhelmed every inch of Dawn's body as the leader picked Dawn up and pressed her back against the tree. He was about to connect in a kiss but Dawn turned her head.

"You don't like me, do you?" His voice took a curious tone, Dawn looked at him surprisingly and shook her head. "Well fine then…" and he stepped back, Dawn was still too surprised to move. The leader turned his head as if about to leave then he took his right hand and slapped her across the cheek, so hard that Dawn fel to the ground. "You don't have to like me." He rummaged through his pocket and picked out a pocket knife and he picked Dawn up again.

"This is where it gets good." One of the leader's friends whispered to the other.

He went to kiss Dawn again but then an unfamiliar voice bellowed, "Enough!"

Everyone turned to see a young girl with long brown hair standing there glaring in the direction of the leader and Dawn. Though she was tall she looked barely as old as Dawn.

_What is she doing!_ Dawn thought to herself.

"What's the matta can't get a girl your own age?… A little pathetic don't you think?" The young girl had a surprisingly confident tone.

The three men glanced at each other, and then burst out in hysterical laughter. The leader threw Dawn to the ground again and walked over to the young girl and looked right into her eyes, he wasn't 3 inches from her face.

"And if I don't stop?" He said. His friends laughed behind him.

The Young girl looked around unphased. In response he picked up the knife and held it to her throat. "Why don't you run back home, this is all too adult for you."

"The more you say. The more embarrassed you'll be when I kick your ass." She shot back as though unaware that a knife was pressing against her skin. Dawn studied the knife carefully hoping the stupidity of this young girl wouldn't cause the girl's neck to be pierced. Then Dawn noticed something she has seen many times before, even on her own sister, a scar... from a vampire bite.

"You're cute, you're gonna kick my ass. That's….classic." He said. "You know what..." He turned his head to face Dawn. "...you can go. I'm done with you." He stared at Dawn waiting for her to move, but she didn't flinch. "Did you hear what I said? Get outta here!"

With his attention somewhere else the girl made her move. She grabbed his wrist and cracked his arm over her knee causing him to drop his weapon. His friends stood there in amazement for several moments then glanced at each other and jumped into action.

One guy grabbed her from behind holding her across the stomach. She threw her head back, hitting the guy in the face with the back of her head, Dawn could swear she heard a crack, his nose had to be broken. He fell over and grabbed his face, moaning in pain. The second guy threw a punch at her face, she ducked underneath it and punched him hard in the ribs, Dawn heard another crack, two for two she thought. The second guy grabbed his ribs and fell to the ground… The leader of the group looked at the ground to his friends who were attempting to get to their feet. Then he looked back at the young girl. The girl must of seen the fear in his eyes and smiled.

"I don't think you'll be doing that again… will you?" She said.

He nodded his head, too afraid and dumbfounded to answer. She still stared at him and he answered, "nn-no, never, won't."

The leader inched over to his friend, still staring at the young girl. He helped his friends up and they ran as fast as they could, in their given conditions, a better description would be, they wobbled as fast as they could. The girl watched them closely until they were out of sight. Then she turned to Dawn and walked over to her, Dawn hadn't moved since the 'battle' started. She just watched in amazement.

"You alright?" The girl's tone was a lot more friendly and sincere. She bend over offering Dawn her hand to help her up. Dawn stared at it, but slowly accepted the offer, Dawn was still unsure of this girl, her strength isn't natural, she has to be some kind of demon or a vampire, but why then... is she helping me, she thought. Her attention moved back to her neck, the scar. But then the girl grabbed Dawn's bag and handed it to her. Dawn took the hint and they both picked up Dawn's stuff that was all over the path.

"Well you better get home, it's getting late and there's gonna be worse things out then those three guys." The girl said turning to walk away.

Then Dawn finally discovered something that wasn't idiotic to say. "H-how come you helped me?"

The girl stopped walking and turned around, she stood there for a moment studying Dawn, thinking of what to say. Then she replied with, "It doesn't matter why, just be happy that I did." Her tone forced Dawn to feel a sense of pity in her but she couldn't figure out why The girl just seemed to be…empty.

Dawn couldn't think of any better way to say it, "Who are you?"

The girl walked over to Dawn held out her hand and said "My name's Hope."

Then after Dawn introduced herself the girl cracked a smiled, turned around and with her eyes watching her feet walked away...


	3. Chapter 3 You've Got To Be Joking Me!

-Chapter 3 You've got to be joking me-

_Back at the Magic Shop, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Giles are still staring at the door amazed that the Council of Watchers is standing there, Quentin Travers and several other Watchers, no one really knew them by name_

Buffy still hated Quentin Travers for firing Giles and conducting his almost deadly experiment on her during her 18th birthday. Just the sight of him made Buffy boil with anger. Buffy stood up to face them better, as did Giles.

"What are you doing here?" Telling by Giles's tone, his feelings for Quentin Travers were similar to Buffy's.

"Our Intentions were to give you some bit of information…" Quentin stepped further inside away from the door looking around the magic shop.

"And?... You're not getting any younger." Buffy snapped impatiently although the thought of more information about Glory made relieved her.

Quentin walked over and put a black leather briefcase on the counter and took out one folder, packed neatly with papers. "And…. We need you to take care of something for us. A problem that we can't get rid of ourselves."

A new problem! Buffy thought. We already have enough on our hands. She kept her cool and studied Quentin carefully. "What exactly do you mean by 'a problem'? Did you let another demon loose in my town?" Buffy said reminding him that she wasn't soon forgetting the events of her 18th birthday.

"Well not really a demon." Said one of the watchers who had walked in with Quentin. Quentin shot him a look.

"What does he mean?" Said Buffy coolly.

"Well you see there's a vampire…"

Xander interrupted him "Well, cancel his subscription of Day Old Times! Thanks for the new bit of information that we didn't know about 5 years ago, now if you could just scurry your tea drinkin' selves out of here…"

"This isn't like any other vampire. She's different." Quentin said trailing off as though it was a fond memory.

"You mean Drusilla's back in town" Giles said sitting down, slowly.

"Drusilla? there's no way!" Buffy said skeptically.

Quentin then proceeded to explain, in the least possible way. About a young and dangerous vampire that had just arrived in Sunnydale. They have been tracing her movements all the way from New York.

"Well thanks for calling ahead with a heads up." Xander said.

"Are you aware of all that has been occurring in Sunnydale?" Giles asked.

"I know, Rupert, you and your..." Quentin looked around at the group seated at the table. "...slayer have fallen on some dark times. Especially now that the beast and a rogue slayer have joined forces..."

Buffy was growing sick of their inaction. "And now you come to us for helping killing a vampire that you could have dusted thousands of miles ago?"

Quentin sighed. He should have been used to the American slayer's rudeness by now, but he wasn't. "This is not just a mere vampire; she is much stronger than we anticipated."

"So you just sat on the sidelines and watched her murder countless people?" Willow blurted out. It was obvious that all of the Scoobies were already anxious to see Quentin and The Watcher's Council leave.

Quentin dropped a manila envelope on the table and started to head out the door. Once he reached the Magic Box door he turned to Giles. "In that envelope you will find a picture and some information about her habits. That should be enough to locate her." Quentin then left, along with the other members of the Watcher's Council.

Giles waited a few moments for his anger to subside. He opened the envelope. Inside he found the eyes of a young girl with long brown hair staring back at him.

"You have got to be joking me." Xander said overlooking Giles's shoulder. Xander said it but everyone else thought it.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt, The Blood & The Find

Chapter 4- The Hunt, The Blood & The Find

Buffy looked over the picture. Her mouth dropped the first time she saw it, and she kept staring at it hoping that maybe it would morph into some a little more killable. She handed the picture back to Willow.

"Well, they Anointed One was a child. So it's not like it's impossible, right?" Willow said.

Giles took off his glasses and looked directly at Willow. "The question isn't whether or not this is plausible."

"This just seems fishy to me." Xander added.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked.

"It's just that. I mean the Watcher's council, in all their wonderful glory, is usually very thorough with their research. I mean when they gave us information on Glory. We got a whole big packet, a useless one at that-"

Xander was cut-off by Giles. "You have a reasonable point there Xander." He said.

"Oh yeah, put a tally in the Xander column." Xander exclaimed in celebration.

Giles smiled and then returned back to the subject. "The question is, what could they be hiding and why?"

"Does it really matter?" Tara asked. "I mean evil's evil, right?"

The group paused to consider this fact. "She has a point too. Until that vamp is dust, there are lives at risk." Buffy finally said.

"What if we researched her?" Anya added. The group was too involved in their conversation to hear the Magic Box door open.

"She's way too young to research. I guarantee there's nothing on her in my collection." Giles responded. In response to this comment Willow held up her laptop. "Oh, well I guess you can try something on that God forsaken box." Giles said with a sigh.

Willow smiled. "Now Giles I thought you overcame your fear of the internet?" She said.

Dawn, who now stood behind her sister, laughed. Buffy, along with everybody else, jumped in surprise. Everyone stared at Dawn.

"What?" Dawn said innocently.

"Study session huh?" Buffy said skeptically.

"Yeah!" Dawn answered.

"For Earth Science?" Buffy asked.

"No…Alger…What?" Dawn said. Buffy pointed to Dawn's dirty pants and jacket. "Well…On…I…Crap."

"You are so majorly busted my friend." Buffy said as she grabbed Dawn's arm and headed for the door.

"Buffy, what are we going to do about our problem?" Giles called. He held up the picture so Buffy could see what he was talking about. Dawn turned to see the picture, to her surprise she was looked into the eyes of a familiar face.

_Hope?_ She thought.

Buffy stopped at the door, she was still holding Dawn's arm in her hand "I'll patrol later tonight." She said.

"But are we going to kill her?" Giles asked. Dawn's eyes lit up and she ripped her arms from Buffy's loose grip.

"Kill her?" Dawn said in surprise.

Buffy ignored her. "I'll see how it goes." Buffy said. She walked out the door. Dawn paused for a second, still staring at the picture in Giles' hands, she then followed her sister out the door.

Buffy was so far ahead, that Dawn had to almost run to catch up to her.

"Kill?" Dawn repeated, this time getting her sister's attention.

"Kill is such a…harsh term. I have to slay her. Don't worry it's just usual business, I'll be fine!" Buffy said.

"Why do you have to slay her?" Dawn asked.

To Buffy's surprise she sounded more concerned for the vampire than she did for her own sister. "Because I'm a _vampire slayer, _that's where they get it from." Buffy said.

"She's a vampire?" Dawn said.

"Yes, she is. Why do you sound so weird? Did you like join their fan club or something?" Buffy said. Buffy stopped walking and stared at her sister. Dawn paused and thought for a second. She didn't want to give the girl away, not if Buffy was going to kill her.

"No." Dawn lied. "It's just that… she seemed so young." Buffy bought it and continued walking.

"Yeah I know." Buffy said casually.

The instant they walked in the door, Dawn declared that she was spent and headed off to bed. Buffy sat on the couch for about an hour, debating with herself. Finally she decided to suit up and head to the nearest cemetery for a patrol. The entire time she was trying to think of reasons for the Council's odd behavior. First she thought that maybe this was some sort of test like the one from her eighteenth birthday. She wouldn't put it past them to try something so stupid. Maybe the Council was up to something that they knew Buffy would never allow, so they sent her after this girl as a decoy. How deadly could a young teenage vampire be?

-----------------------------

Dawn heard a door slam downstairs, this meant that Buffy had left for patrol. Dawn slowly rose from her bed. She didn't want to make too much noise in case Buffy happened to still be home. She crept into Buffy's room and opened the closet. She carefully lifted down a long silver box. She placed the box carefully on the floor and slowly pushed open the lid. Inside was a silver and black rifle, the same one Buffy and Giles had used when there were Werewolves loose. Dawn wasn't as interested in the rifle as she was in the little metal box located underneath. Inside that little metal box were several tranquilizer darts. Dawn grabbed a couple and placed them in her bag. She closed and locked the box and placed it back inside Buffy's closet and headed downstairs.

She took each step carefully but the old stairs still creaked, soon Dawn gave up on the covert operation. She banked on the fact that Buffy had already left. Dawn walked into the living room and saw that the weapons chest was already left open. Buffy must have grabbed something before going on patrol. Dawn took a glass container of Holy Water, a Cross and, reluctantly, a stake from the chest. Finally she headed out the door and in the direction of the place where she last saw Hope.

---------------------------------------

These thoughts carried her all the way to the cemetery. Before she knew it she was in the middle of the cemetery. This was definitely a place, especially in the middle of Sunnydale, she should keep her guard up. She heard a growl from behind a mausoleum. On the other side she discovered a freshly risen vampire, but she quickly dusted him.

The cemetery was quiet after that. After an hour of nothing Buffy decided to head for home. She turned towards the cemetery exit. Suddenly she heard a crunch behind her. With her stake raised she turned towards the source. The blonde vampire gave a wide smile, revealing his long fangs. Buffy put the stake away and turned back towards the exit.

"You shouldn't do that. I could have had this bloody chip out." Spike said as he pointed at his head.

Buffy turned to face him. "So are you saying I should stake you now?" Buffy said. Both of them knew she would never follow through with it, but they still enjoyed playing this game.

"Maybe you should try it, love." Spike said.

"Oh-no-I-am-so-terrified.-I-must-run-away-now." Buffy did her best impression of a robot.

Spike sensed defeat and decided to change the subject. "So what big bad are you looking for tonight, anything in particular?"

Buffy laughed. "Well I don't know how big and bad this vampire is. Maybe you've heard something. She has long brown hair maybe fifteen or sixteen." Buffy said.

"Centuries? Wow, we're talking about an-" Spike began.

"Not centuries, Spike." Buffy interrupted. "Years."

"What?" Spike asked.

"The vampire is a teenager." Buffy said.

"What?!?" Spike said in surprise.

"The vampire is a teenage girl." Buffy repeated.

"Well that's surprising. Most young vampires don't make it too long. They're always a little delayed in the whole strolls-in-the-light-are-a-bloody-bad-idea discovery." Spike said. He paused for a moment and then added. "So you're looking for a young vampire in a cemetery?"

"Yeah." Buffy said.

"I bet this is the last place she'd be, love." Spike said.

"Whatta mean?" Buffy asked impatiently. The whole thought that she just wasted two hours of her life did not make her in any way happy.

"I'd imagine her favorite place would have been the place where her life had or should have been before she was vamped." Spike said. "There's only one place that could be and since she's probably not in her hometown, then she probably is-"

"At the high school." Buffy said as she finally caught on. Buffy left the Cemetery at a full sprint.

-----------------

Dawn finally found herself back at the school. The basketball game had long since been over and the janitors had left over an hour ago. The school and its surrounding streets and buildings were quiet, serene and, as usual with Sunnydale, potentially extremely dangerous.

Dawn saw a figure move by the school. Dawn withdrew the Holy Water and held it tight in her hand, she approached slowly. Dawn was 100 feet away when the figure spotted her, it came running towards her. Before she knew it she was on the ground, and the bottle shattered in her hand.

"Hope?" Dawn said. She put her hand down to help lift herself up, pain shot up through her body. The glass had cut a gash in her hand. She heard a hungry growl. The hair on her neck stood up, the body's natural reaction to danger.

Hope was already standing at her feet before Dawn could get her bearings; she gave Dawn a look of surprise. "It's Dawn right?" Dawn nodded. "You really aren't very smart, are you?" Hope held out her hand Dawn took it. Dawn slowly rose to her feet. Hope looked down at the hand she had just offered Dawn.

"Are you-" Dawn began.

"You're… bleeding." Hope interrupted; she seemed to be almost…breathing heavily. She didn't look up from her own hand. It was then that Dawn realized that the blood from her hand was coated on Hope's. An overwhelming sense of fear consumed Dawn's entire being. She knew that she couldn't run, her life hung in the hands of this vampire that had just saved her life. If she had still been decided whether or not this was a bad idea she got her answer now. Dawn looked for the nearest building, anywhere should could run that gave her any sense of a chance. It didn't look good. Dawn stood still and watched Hope, she was still staring at her hand, her eyes were closed, she must have been some sort of trance. Now was her only chance, Dawn grabbed the Cross from her bag and thrust it into Hope's face.

"What the hell!?!" Hope snarled. Dawn noticed a change in her voice, it sounded almost deeper.

Dawn ran as fast as her legs could move without falling. She heard an angry growl from behind her as Hope regained herself. She turned to see that her face had changed, Hope's eyes had turned yellow and fangs hung over her lower lip. Dawn recognized it as the face vampire bare before they are about to attack. Dawn's feet hit a curb, she heard her ankle crack, she landed on the side walk withering in pain.

The vamped-out teen ran towards Dawn. But long before Hope could get close to Dawn a flash of white-blonde tackled her to the ground. Dawn heard the sounds of a struggle; she grabbed her bag and tried to rise to her feet, to no avail, she fell back on the ground in pain. Buffy was by her side quickly.

"You'll alright stay here! I'm going to go help Spike." Buffy said as she turned towards the fight.

"W-wait!" Dawn cried out.

"I'll be right back I promise!" Buffy said before she walked away.

The young vampire had been giving Spike quite a hard time. He let out a growl of frustration after another punch has landed him on the ground several yards away from his original position. Buffy was not having any better luck. With Spike on the ground Buffy had try to land a hard kick to the vampire's head but the vampire grabbed her leg and fling her against a tree. Buffy had the wind knocked out of her and sat against the tree for several moments. With both of them incapacitated Hope ran in the opposite direction, trailing out of sight as Buffy rose to her feet.

"Bloody hell, that sure is a feisty little bugger!" Spike exclaimed as he joined Buffy to watch the vampire escape her. "Come on. Love lets go take this kit out!" Spike was about to take off on a run but he followed her glance down to her sister.

"Can you help me bring her to the hospital?" She asked.

As adamant as he was about redeeming himself against that bloody child he could never say no to the girl. Tonight the vampire would live, but he'd get her, they'd get her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Intruders

**Chapter 5- The Intruder**

Fresh morning sunlight lit up the Summers' serene and empty living room. Suddenly the door slammed open, Buffy entered the house, just crossing over the threshold and turned to face outside, waiting for someone that was behind her.

Clink…

...

Clink…

Dawn finally entered the house, hobbling in behind her sister.

Clink…

…

Clink…

Buffy closed the door behind Dawn. She refused to look at her but it was obvious that Buffy was radiating waves of fury at her younger sibling. Dawn knew it was coming it was only a matter of time, and now that they were in the safety of their home Buffy was now free to allow her anger to explode without drawing side-ways glances.

"I could have sworn I heard a crack, but I guess it's good it isn't broken!" Dawn tried to fake some enthusiasm.

Buffy only responded with a low grunt as she went upstairs and to her room.

"Well she seems upset." Dawn tried to laugh it off and headed towards the kitchen. Before she reached the doorway two figures appeared in front of her. The brunette held a knife menacingly in her right hand. As soon as she caught Dawn's distressed glance in the glint of the knife, Faith grinned from ear-to-ear. The blonde was quieter, threatening in a silent manner, she needed no knife, she could pierce the skin with a mere finger nail and she had done it thousands of times before. Then again Faith didn't need a knife to kill either but she found a sort of joy from the terror it caused. The pair made a move towards Dawn and she took a giant step backwards forgetting about her crutches, her bum ankle and the livid pain standing on it caused,sShe fell backwards onto the living room floor, helpless to escape the two most deadly women to ever enter Sunnydale.

"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs knowing her sister would hear her but hoping she would know to be on guard.

Faith let out a low cackle while Glory just let out a short dark laugh.

Buffy's feet hit the stars two steps at a time. She saw her "guests" in the living room and jumped the last five steps and hit the hallway floor running.

It was too late; By the time Buffy reached the duo, Faith already had Dawn in a vice-like grip with the knife at her neck. Both were staring at Buffy, waiting for her next move. Buffy took a step towards Faith; she tightened her grip to the point of suffocation and pressed the knife harder against Dawn's soft neck. Dawn let out a cry of panic as the cold blade barely pierced her skin and a small line of blood dripped down her neck. Buffy took huge step back and Faith released her grip ever so slightly.

"Now that we have your attention, B-" Faith tightened her grip just enough to make Dawn cry out. "I believe she has a favor to ask of you." Faith looked at Glory who began immediately at the invitation.

"I want to know where my key is. Now you have two choices, you can give me the key and I'll get out of your way or-" Glory looked back at Dawn. "-Or you can spend your weekend wiping your sister out of the carpet."

There was no way Buffy could handle both of them without causing further harm to her sister. She said the first lie that came to her mind.

"I don't have it." Buffy said.

"Come on." Glory laughed and took a step forward so she was in Buffy's face, Buffy didn't move an inch. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Buffy laughed at this question. "Stupid enough to think that I would store the key in my own home!" Buffy stopped, being careful not to share too much and get caught in her lie.

Glory looked her over, much to Buffy's dismay her plan seemed to be working. "Then just tell me where it is."

"It's not that easy." Buffy lied again.

"Make it that easy!" Glory was growing impatient, and so was Faith, Dawn let out another yelp as Faith readjusted her grip on the knife.

"I can't its protected, special magic, only I can touch it." Buffy replied, she thought it was a little too quick of response, but of thankfully Glory didn't seem a bit skeptic.

"Fine, take us there!" Glory was growing impatient.

"I can't I have to…Someone else knows the location, and they move it… and it…It can only be found at night. I don't really know why." Buffy wasn't sure that was actually possible with magic but now she was curious to see if it was, she made a mental note to ask Willow about that later.

Glory looked at her curiously; perhaps she was thinking about whether that was actually possible too. Buffy knew that neither Faith nor Glory had the magical knowledge to question the possibility of it

"So you can just release my sister and I can take you as soon as night falls" Buffy said.

Glory scoffed.

"I don't think Glory wants to leave without this stupid Key thing." Faith stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe Dawn should come with us on little trip?" Faith recommended.

"Dawn is not leaving this house without me." Buffy said furiously.

Glory laughed. Faith squeezed her grip around Dawn's neck and she yelped again drawing Buffy's attention. Buffy let her guard down and Glory connected with a right hook landing directly against Buffy's right cheek. Buffy was out before she hit the floor.


End file.
